1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medicine packing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a medicine packing apparatus, there has been an apparatus which is provided with two printer heads for printing the medicine packing sheet with patient name, medicine name, usage and so on; between which a detection roller rotatable due to contact with the packing sheet and an encoder for detecting a feed quantity of the packing sheet based on the rotation quantity of the detection roller are provided so that the printer heads are operated based on the detection result of the encoder to print the packing sheet (for example, Japanese patent No. 2579010).
However, in the medicine packing apparatus, only the feed quantity of the packing sheet is detected. Therefore, there has been a disadvantage that if the packing sheet is slack between the printer heads and a heat-seal portion at the downstream side of the printer heads when starting the print, the dimension between the print position and the heat-seal position can not be held to be a predetermined value, thus preventing printing at a desired position.